


The man

by BluePsychicBot



Series: blues inspired poetry [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on clint, Clint Barton Childhood, Implications of physical abuse, Inspired, Other, REMEEMBER INSPIRED, inspired by Clint Barton, mentions of abuse, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePsychicBot/pseuds/BluePsychicBot
Summary: A poem inspired by Clint Barton’s childhood





	The man

**Author's Note:**

> ***Trigger Warning MENTIONS OF ABUSE

You hide from the man,  
You hide from the danger.  
You hide from the man,  
Who isn't a stranger.

You hid and you hide,  
From the anger in his eyes.  
You hid and you hide,  
Til his anger slowly dries.

Quietly you sit in the back,  
When suddenly you smack.  
Forwards and back,  
Until the sky goes black.

What you saw was a sorry sight,  
But what you heard wasn't right.  
Not a word, not a sound.  
Almost like the world had died down.

You checked and you could  
Smell, see, touch and taste.  
But as it would appear,  
You could no longer hear.

You tried to speak.  
But what you heard  
Was only a peek,  
Of a very faint shriek.


End file.
